As large communication carriers migrate to an IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) based Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) using ENUM, a carrier grade ENUM system will be required that can provide desired characteristics such as scalability, fast response time, and overall efficient use of hardware and software resources to offer robust multimedia services. Presently, ENUM systems as generally configured in an IMS network can send two identical phone number records from different locations to the ENUM complex causing serious data collision problems that can cause IMS services to fail.